


【翻译】Five Times Forgiven 五次原谅 By mneiai 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：五次涉及半藏、杰克和原谅的场合。





	【翻译】Five Times Forgiven 五次原谅 By mneiai 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019310) by [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 一开始是发在我的汤（oldsoldiersdiehard）上的，长期收all76的五次点梗
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、原文1277字，翻译约2400字
> 
> 2、跟五次拥抱差不多一起翻译的，但授权要了好几个月啊 Orz 依然没有Beta
> 
> 3、但总之太太回来了真的太好了 QwQ
> 
> 4、吃我邪教安利！！！！！
> 
> 5、半藏啊半藏，看着你我又不敢姓名沿用原文，搞到大家的名字都要翻了 【陷入沉思

——1——

“为什么他们要生你的气？”

这问题纯属好奇，一点都没有顾虑到杰克的感受。真令人振奋。

他耸了耸肩，在散会时回头看了看其他人。他们都极力隐藏了，但半藏的观察力更胜一筹。也更不懂委婉。

“我让他们以为我死了。我觉得这能保护他们。然后他们就生气了。”

半藏不屑地笑眯起了眼，一副略有所思的样子。“看来他们都不清楚这才是常态。”

“你有没有听过一句话，‘原谅总比遗忘简单’？他们都理解我为什么要这么做，只是不喜欢。”

“哼，愚蠢。如果不够真诚的话他们就不该原谅你。”

“他们会的。只是....这不一样。我们就像个大家庭，这种背叛需要时间来痊愈。”

半藏脸上的表情让杰克才反应过来他有多了解这种感觉。

 

——2——

杰克不得不花点功夫才能爬到半藏呆着的位置，但他还是做到了。他爬上来的时候正好日薄西山。一抹艳红泼洒在地平线上，在半藏沉痛的脸上增添了奇异的阴霾。

“他原谅了你并不意味着你就会原谅自己。”杰克的声音听起来有过同样的经验。这也苦痛地意味着他永远不会让那段过往从脑海中消失。

“他怎么能原谅我？我这么....我让他变成了那副模样。”

这就是关键所在。杰克不能完全理解这种厌恶。他自己的身体就被各种针剂与实验搞成了“不太人类”的东西，而且他还跟和温斯顿和雅典娜那样的人一起工作过太久了，他早就清楚身体形式无关紧要。不过还是有些人....他想这可能是因为那是他们仅存的，可以找回人性的联系了吧。

“他不在乎，起码再也不了。他已经接受了这件事，可能还因此过得更好了。”杰克把手放在了半藏的大腿旁，刚好碰到了他衣服的边缘。“可能有一天你也会和他一样。到那时......反正我觉得义肢用起来的时候和自然肢体一样好。”

半藏咀嚼着他的说辞，但依然没有看向杰克。但不知道什么时候，他的手移开了他的大腿，放在了杰克的手背上，一整晚都放在了那里。

 

——3——

“你血流如注。”半藏指着他其中一处绷带提醒道，“他射中你了。”

杰克退开了点，并拍开了半藏的手。“他很怕。”

“怕什么？你在给他提供援助，他也接受了。”

杰克拉下脸看向了他身后的医疗仓。

“他的内心在挣扎(*)。他在跟我们离开和回到黑爪之间徘徊，不知道哪边的坏处更少。而且他知道这枪伤不会要我命。”

（译者注：这段太意识流了，原文大概说R在内心（或者肉体上？）是个被玩坏了又缝起来于是更容易散开的布娃娃，结果现在守望和黑爪扯皮让他崩溃了的感觉........）

“那一不小心就能要你命！”

“但没有！”

半藏发出了放弃的声音，手抓握了几下像是要拿弓一样。

“他早在这个‘队伍’组建好前就是我们的敌人了。他多少都伤过我们每一个人，但你特别重。你怎么能就这么原谅他？”

杰克的一只手捂住了自己的脸，肩膀耷了下去。“你还没明白，半藏。加布里埃尔愿意跟我们离开......意味着他原谅了我。我怎么能不报之以李呢。”

 

——4——

一股微风吹拂过田地。他们向烈日下的废墟继续前进。砂砾在他们脚下发出细小的声音，除此之外就只有在坍塌的房顶上安家了的鸟在鸣叫。

“就是这个？”

杰克点了点头。他把手放在眼睛上方以挡住太阳看向那边。“当它又被拿出来拍卖的时候我就买了下来，包括所有东西。我的祖父去世后这里就不属于我们家了。这里被银行收走了。我们连播种用的种子都是租来的，所以每一点收成都属于我们隶属的公司。”他回忆着每年“购买”种子的场景。

他听过古老的传说，人们会用年前留下来的玉米作为种子，然后农场就能这样一直生生不息地耕种下去。

“但天气不行了。这也是我在守望先锋的鼎盛时期推动南极洲观测站的建设，让小美这样的人加入编制的原因。人们已经谈论了好几十年的气候异常了，但大部分有权力的人都不知道这到底会给个人多大的影响。”

半藏环顾四周，就像他被这里的风景迷住了一样。杰克想他可能还真被迷住了。当他们第一次去花村的时候，他就被自己从半藏发现身上的小细节给吓到了。数量众多的传统习俗在那个地方根植进了他的体内。

可能半藏也想从他身上找到相同的东西吧。

“我父亲去世后母亲就无力经营这个地方了。它被转手给了其他农民。最终他们都还是离开了......而当我有足够钱的时候，我就只是把它买了下来，也没有再花其他精力。”

然后这里在他假死后成为了信托资产。法拉继承了部分产权，但她对杰克的不满让她一点都没碰。现在这些财产又重归于他名下，就像一条锁链，牢牢把他困在了过去。

“两小时车程外有所大学。他们有些关于农业的研究项目。我会把这片土地捐献给他们，让他们在这里随意发挥。”

“你不想留给你的家人吗？”

杰克嗤之以鼻。“好像我有后代可以传承一样。而且谁会想要这块地方啊。”

半藏再次转过身去，像是要用肉眼测量一样打量这片土地。

“如果拆掉这栋建筑，原地重建一个的话......对于想寻求宁静的人来说未必会是个坏地方。”

杰克环顾四周，想要跟上半藏的思维。这些田地现在大部分都荒草蔓生了，甚至这么多年后还长出了几棵树。这些树枝叶茂盛，如果不注意的话也不会有人会靠近这里。而在田地间建起的另一个小房子，就算是想过来研究星图的人看来也不会太引人注目。

他朝着大门踢了块小石头。他在这栋房子里留下的更多是糟糕的记忆，而不是美好的。但这并不意味着他不能建一栋新的。

“......我想我能看看还有什么用是能做的，这里的基础设施应该还能用.....”

 

——5——

“没想到我能活着看到这一幕。”杰克把脸埋在半藏肩头小声咕哝。发言人开始和通报后还留着的人交谈。

“这注定要发生，傻子都能看出来。”

“你叫了我这么多次傻子了，但我觉得你还没发现我真是个傻子。”

半藏哼哼几声转过了身子，伸出手绕过杰克的肩膀把他抱在了身边。

“你是个傻子，但你是我的傻子，比剩下的绝大部分人都要聪明。”

杰克卖起了牙膏，然后吻了吻他的鼻尖。“没错，当然。我们去休息室让那些傻大个儿不要喝得酒精中毒怎么样？”

“齐格勒医生有专业知识，会做得更好。而且我相信他们的确需要好好庆祝。”

新闻继续报道着废除佩特拉协议及重建守望先锋的新闻，但杰克和半藏现在都不怎么在意了。

 

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢有道词典
> 
> 2、不知道能不能看出来我故意把半藏说的话翻得比较拗口 【要体现人物性格好麻烦啊（感慨
> 
> 3、杰克爬墙那里，我满脑子是渣操作火箭跳掉下来的样子【喂
> 
> 4、不知道为什么法拉那段戳到我了......所以那个信托基金会是给OW成员的遗孤用的吗...？
> 
> 5、偷偷透露一下，还有一篇藏76拉郎文，但我需要预习一下枯山水（Zen Garden）的姿势.......... 【Nooooo
> 
> 6、所以邪恶混乱的Kintober Drabble有人想看吗......？


End file.
